Fated
by silvereyes120
Summary: I wish I could say that this is a normal story, but I can't because nothing in Death City ever is normal. Take the characters which we all know and love, add in some new faces, a generous portion of danger, and just a dash of romance, and you get THIS! This is a redo of the fan fiction, I hope you enjoy it.(Contains spoilers). rated T for swearing and bloody scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's** **POV**

Sam stood at the bottom of the steps looking up at the DWMA apprehensively. Sure she was a weapon, and sure she was tired of living off the streets. However, no matter how many times you'v done it, going to a new school is scary.

Suddenly, Sam was violently shoved from behind as someone ran up the steps with reckless abandon. She got the impression of green hair and a black jacket before hand-springing up the steps to avoid she looked up she was alone.

When Sam reached the top of the steps she saw two students waiting by the girl was obviously a mister. She had blond pigtails and intelligent green eyes. The boy standing beside her was most likely her weapon. He had white hair, red eyes, and abnormally pointy they saw Sam walking towards them the girl waved and they walked over.

"You're Samantha Rallen right?" The girl asked. Sam gave her a calculating look and nodded.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Maka, and this is my partner Soul." Maka said.

"Are you going to take me to Lord Death?" Sam asked.

"No, not right now. Lord Death is speaking to another student right now. We're here to show you around first." Maka replied.

"That's ok." Sam said. "Can we go to the infirmary first though? There is something I need to tell the resident doctor if Lord Death is unavailable."

"Why?" Soul asked, looking concerned.

"I have a ... Condition." Sam said. "It could start acting up and you should know what's happening if it does."

"Ok." Maka said a little impatiently. "Then we'll go see Nigus first and show you around afterward."

Maka turned and began walking toward the school with Soul at her shoulder. Sam started to follow but suddenly stopped up short clutching her head. Why now? She thought as her breath shortened and a pounding filled her head. She tried to fight it but the pain won and blackness began clouding her vision.

Sensing that Sam was no longer following, Maka turned around to see Sam clutching her head in pain.

"Hey." Maka said taking a step toward her. "Are you alright?"

"I didn't want this to happen today of all days." Muttered Sam under her breath. She gasped as a new wave of pain hit then her knees went out from under her and she was consumed by darkness.

**Quicksilver's** **POV**

Quicksilver was been speaking to Lord Death about coming to the DWMA when a green-eyed girl with pigtails burst into the room and said that the new student had callused. Since Quicksilver was clearly still conscious, it had to be someone else.

"Did you tell Stein? Asked Lord Death.

"Yes, but he was in the middle of a dissection and didn't want to stop so he said to tell you." The girl replied.

"Did you at least take her to the nurse?" Lord Death asked.

"Well, no." The girl admitted. "I can't pick her up and when Soul tried he almost dropped her."

"Aaa well." Said Lord Death. "Maybe Quicksilver here can help you. He seems quite strong." Quicksilver smiled and flexed his biceps.

"Sure I'll help the damsel in distress." He said. The girl gave him a disgusted look and walked out, expecting him to follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they reached the front of the school Quicksilver saw a white-haired boy kneeling beside a girl who was passed out against a pillar. The girl was tall and slim with a long black braid that fell over one shoulder. She was wearing a blue and silver halter top and black skirt with black leggings. As he drew closer, Quicksilver noticed a strange black design which curled around her right eye.

Quicksilver knelt down and with the help of the white haired boy got the unconscious girl on his back. The green-eyed girl, who had introduced herself as Maka and the boy as Soul, quickly led them to the nurses office. Once there, a woman warped in bandages helped him put the girl on a bed. He stood up and turned around to see Maka and Soul standing by the door.

"Will you stay with her to make sure she's all right?" Maka asked.

"Why me?" Quicksilver asked.

"We need to get to class and someone has to stay with her." Maka replied.

"Fine." Quicksilver said and sighed. Looks like he'd be on sleeping beauty duty for a wile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's** **POV**

_Sam was standing on a battlefield. The aria had previously been a street in Death City but now the buildings lay in rubble._

_Looking closer, Sam saw the wounded and unconscious bodies of DWMA students laying among the rubble. One student was still conscious and was trying to wake up their fallen partner without success. Sam tried to run to them but she tripped over something that was lying at her feet. Turning to see what she had tripped over Sam saw an unconscious boy covered in blood. He had shaggy lime green hair and a strange blue design on his left shoulder. He wore a sleeveless black jacket with lots of pockets and tan shorts. On his hands he had fingerless gloves. For some reason Sam felt immense sadness at seeing him laying there, unmoving._

_Suddenly, a large roar shook the ground and Sam looked for the source nervously. The source of the roar was a giant demon that looked like a cross between a lion and a bull. It's eyes glowed red and it had long blades sprouting from its back. _

_Lifting its head the daemon sniffed the air. Catching her sent it began to lope in her direction. Sam tried to run away but the demon was much too fast. However, before the demon could reach her, she was swallowed by the ground and by darkness._

Sam woke up with a scream. Sitting up she looked around to confirm that she had come back to reality. At the end of her bed sat a boy with lime green hair and a tattoo on his shoulder... Sam gasped. He was the same boy who she had tripped over in her vision.

"You...!" Sam started, then cut herself off short. _I can't tell him._ She thought. _Otherwise it'll be like last time._

"What, awake already" The boy asked turning to Sam. When Sam looked down at her hands embarrassed she saw that they were shaking. Apparently, so did the boy.

"You alright?" The boy asked kindness in his violet eyes. Sam shook her head slightly.

"Bad dream?" The boy asked.

"Kind of." Sam answered.

"Want to talk about it?" The boy asked. "I'm something of an expert on scary things." Sam looked at him warily .

"Shouldn't I know your name before confessing my innermost thoughts?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself." The boy said with mock disbelief. "I'm Quicksilver."

"I'm Samantha." Sam replied. "Call me Sam."

"How about that dream then?" Asked Quicksilver.

"Ok." Sam said debating how much she could tell him. Deciding on a vague version of the truth Sam said."I dreamed that a demon attacked and destroyed Death City." Quicksilver gave a chuckle and smiled.

"Don't laugh!" Sam muttered, annoyed. "You wouldn't be laughing if you had had that dream."

"What? Scared of a dream?" Quicksilver asked.

"Yes!" Sam cried. _Please_. Sam thought. _Let it not come true, just this once._

"Well, then how scary was this demon to make you freak out so much? What did it look like?" Quicksilver inquired.

"It was huge. It was like a large male lion with bull horns and its eyes glowed red." Sam began to shake and she tried to close her eyes against the memory.

"It's imposable for a demon to get inside Death City, you should know that!" Quicksilver said. "You're just a coward." Sam flinched as if she'd been slapped. When he saw that he had lashed out at her Quicksilver immediately relented.

"I'm sorry." Quicksilver said. "I didn't mean that."

"Get out!" Sam said.

"I'm trying to apologize." Quicksilver tried.

"Just get out." Sam said, sounding defeated. "I need to be alone."

Quicksilver glanced at Sam guiltily and left the room.

**Quicksilver's POV**

As soon as Quicksilver was out of the nurses office he sagged back against the wall. _There's no way._ Quicksilver thought. _That dream, there's just no way that dream is posable. _He told himself this many times but he still couldn't get the memory out of his mind. The fire, the demon, and the voice that had convinced him that it was his fate.

Eventually, the shaking stopped and Quicksilver stood up straiter. He adjusted his jacket and covered his fear with a sardonic grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's POV (Next day)**

Sam sat up in the infirmary's bed as the door started to open.

"Hi!" Maka said poking her head in.

"Good morning." Sam replied.

"Are you feeling up to classes?" Maka asked coming fully into the room.

"Um, ok." Sam said. "I just don't know where to go."

"Thats all right." Said Maka. "Lord Death asked us to keep an eye on you until you have a partner. All your classes are with us."

"I am grateful." Sam said swinging her legs off the side of the bed and standing up.

"We're just doing what we can." Maka replied and led Sam out of the infirmary.

**Quicksilver's POV**

Quicksilver looked down at the blue haired boy in front of him incredulously.

"What did you say?" Quicksilver asked.

"I AM THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR AND I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DULE!" Blackstar yelled in Quicksilver's face.

"Now Blackstar, you don't have to fight every new student. You'l just send him to the infirmary and that's not a good way to start school." This was said by a tall girl with long black hair who stood behind Blackstar at a respectful distance.

"But Tsubaki, I have to." Replied Blackstar. "He needs to recognize me as his God."

"Well I'm going to have to fight you now." Said Quicksilver with a grin.

"Huh?!" Both Blackstar and Tsubaki turned to face him.

"First you yell in my face, which is a personal affront; then your weapon calls me weak, which I am not; finally you think you're better then me, which is the biggest lie I'v ever heard." Quicksilver said, grinning and fully aware that it would just make Blackstar even more angry.

"You're on." Blackstar said grinning.

"I'll go get a teacher." Tsubaki said with a sigh.

"We'll be out front." Said Quicksilver.

**Sam's POV**

"This is our first class." Maka said holding the door open for Sam.

"Who's the teacher?" Sam asked.

"You'll meet him soon." Maka said with a strange look on her face.

As they were sitting down by Soul a rattling noise came down the hallway. A man wearing a heavily stitched lab coat came hurtling through the door seated backward on a rolling chair. However the wheels on the chair got stuck on the doorjamb and the man went sprawling onto the floor. Upon closer inspection, Sam saw that it wasn't just his coat that was stitched, but his body as well. Sam straight out gasped when she saw the screw that went through the man's head.

"Um, Maka?" Sam said nervously.

"Yah, that's our teacher Dr. Franken Stein." Maka replied.

Stein picked himself up and surveyed the class. Catching sight of Sam he smiled and said. "Class, we have a new student. Stand up and introduce yourself."

Sam stood and said. "Hi I'm Samantha Rallen, weapon. Nice to meet you."

Most of the kids acknowledged her before going back to their conversations. Stein walked over to a cage on the desk that contained two mice and proclaimed. "Today class we will be dissecting mice because Lord Death put a school wide ban on endangered animals." Stein tied the mice down onto the tables so they couldn't move and just before he began the dissection a girl with long black hair ran into the room.

"What is it Tsubaki?" Said Stein looking up.

"Blackstar just challenged the new boy, Quicksilver I think it was, to a duel and they need a teacher to proctor it." Tsubaki said apologetically.

"All right." Stein answered. Looking up he called. "Maka! Samantha! You two come with us."

"Why are we going too?" Sam asked Maka as they walked down the hall after Stein.

"It's because Quicksilver is the only mister without a weapon and your the only weapon available." Maka replied.

"Oh." Sam said. "So they're trying to find me a partner already."

"Well." Maka said. "Lord Death was worried when you passed out and he thinks having a partner will stabilize your condition."

"I doubt it." Sam said sourly.


End file.
